Manolo Rey
Manolo Rey (Rio de Janeiro, 11 de julho de 1967) é um dublador, diretor de dublagem, tradutor e ator brasileiro. Entre 1982 e 1984, cursou teatro no Tablado. Seu primeiro trabalho como dublador foi em Os Aventureiros do Bairro Proibido, em 1986. Manolo é mais conhecido por ser o dublador oficial do ator Michael J. Fox, além de dublar Tobey Maguire na trilogia de filmes de Homem-Aranha dirigidos por Sam Raimi, Will Smith na série Um Maluco no Pedaço, séries do Sonic the Hedgehog, Seth Cohen em The O.C., substituindo Sérgio Cantú.1 Foi indicado para o Prêmio Yamato de Melhor Ator Coadjuvante (Rio de Janeiro) em 2003. Também dublou Robin em Batman & Robin (TV). É pai da dubladora Bruna Laynes. Trabalhos como dublador Como diretor de dublagem, foi o responsável pela dublagem de: * Príncipe da Pérsia: As Areias do Tempo * Os Mercenários 2 * Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida (Redublagem) * Indiana Jones e o Templo da Perdição (Redublagem) * Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada (Redublagem) * Django Livre * MIB³ - Homens de Preto 3 * O Espetacular Homem-Aranha * 007 - Operação Skyfall * Meu Malvado Favorito 2 * WALL·E * Universidade Monstros Trabalhos como Tradutor * Gotinha de Amor * Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida (Redublagem) * Indiana Jones e o Templo da Perdição (Redublagem) * Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada (Redublagem) * 007 - Operação Skyfall * Meu Malvado Favorito 2 * Meu Malvado Favorito * Up - Altas Aventuras Trabalhos dublando atores * Michael J. Fox em De Volta Para o Futuro, De Volta Para o Futuro II, De Volta Para o Futuro III, Meu Querido Presidente (Primeira versão), Marte Ataca! (SBT/TV Paga), Pecados de Guerra, Por Amor ou Por Dinheiro (Globo), Atlantis, Os Espiritos(Redublagem), A Sangue Frio. * Tobey Maguire em Homem-Aranha, Homem-Aranha 2, Homem-Aranha 3, Seabiscuit - Alma de Herói, Segredos de Berlim, Entre Irmãos (Avião), O Grande Gatsby (2013) * James Phelps e Oliver Phelps em Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta, Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban, Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe, Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte – Parte 1, Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte – Parte 2 * Stephen Dorff em Os Cinco Rapazes de Liverpool, Steal - Fuga Alucinada, Blade: O Caçador de Vampiros, Cidade do Ódio, Aconteceu no Natal, Salve-me, Um Lugar Qualquer. * Chris O'Donnell em Mulher Até o Fim, No Amor e na Guerra, Batman Eternamente , Batman & Robin, O Segredo (Redublagem) * Ashton Kutcher em Doze é demais, Anjos da Vida - Mais Bravos que o Mar, Idas e Vindas do Amor, outros. * Justin Timberlake em Entre o Céu e o Inferno, Southland Tales: O Fim do Mundo, O Guru do Amor, Professora Sem Classe, Amizade Colorida Todos esses atores e outros. Trabalhos dublando Desenhos * Spencer em Beyblade * Koromon,Agumon,Greymon,MetalGreymon,WarGreymon em Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 * Gaguinho em Looney Tunes (Redublagem), O Show dos Looney Tunes * Pinóquio em Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek Terceiro, Shrek para Sempre * Pip em O Segredo dos Animais * Raul em Happy Feet: O Pinguim, Happy Feet 2 * Homem-Aranha em "Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel" * Sonic the Hedgehog em Sonic SatAM, Sonic Underground, Sonic X e Sonic Boom. * Leonardo em As Tartarugas Ninja * Metralha Pipa(2°vóz, substituindo Orlando Prado) em Duck Tales - Os Caçadores de Aventuras * Mickey Mouse em Uma Cílada para Roger Rabbit(Redublagem-substítuindo Flávio Dias) * Roz em Universidade:Monstros * Dexter Douglas em Freakazoid * Ace Frehley em Kiss Meets the Phantom of the Park * Gummy Bear em Gummy Bear: Gummy Em Busca do Papai Noel (Gummibär: The Yummy Gummy Search for Santa) (PT-BR) * Ted Sentrifuga em The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange * Mo em Wall-E2 * Asa Noturna (Nightwing) em Injustice Gods Among Us * Robin em Batman Arkham Origins * Robin (Asa Noturna/Dick Grayson) em Os Jovens Titãs e Os Jovens Titãs em Ação * Topher em Drama Total: A nova Ilha * Lars em Steven Universo * Lando no anime Yu Yu Hakusho Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores brasileiros